I-I Love You Mommy
by FrostbittenBear
Summary: A child abused by his mother and what actually happened to me...
One bright day before the bus came to pick me up for school, i was digging in my mommy's garden. I'm 8 years old, so i was amazed by dirt and worms and things like that. When i reached a certain depth in the dirt and soil, i gasped. In the mud was something long and whitish brown. As i kept digging, i pretended i was a geologist, naturally i didn't know that word but mommy told me that's what someone who digs in dirt is called. I found out what it was about a minute later and smiled proudly at what i had found. It was a bone! I traced my small fingers over the surface of it and giggled to myself. It felt smooth. I ran inside to show my mommy what i had found and hoped she would be proud of me.

When i got inside, my mom looked down at me like i had done something terribly wrong. I looked up and smiled softly."I found a bone, mommy!" I said proudly and prayed she would be happy. She looked down at the big bone in my tiny hands and screamed loudly. I moved away from her, scared about why she screamed. She snatched the bone from me and ran to her bedroom."M-Mommy? What did i do wrong this time?" I asked sadly. When she took something to her room it means that i've done something wrong again and i don't deserve what she took. I rarely got it back.

I walked into the room slowly, ready to be yelled at or punished for digging in the garden but was met with shuffling noises. I peered in and gasped when i saw my mother breaking the bone into tiny pieces and frowned."M-Mommy?" I asked nervously. She didn't seem to notice."M-Mommy?" I asked again and a bit louder. She looked at me and stalked over. I stared up at her, fear stricken. She smirked and patted me on the head."Mommy? W-What are you doing to me?" I asked her, confused. I've never been shown this kind of punishment before.

She smiled softly at me before she grabbed me and pulled me into the room."Mommy!" I screamed as i was thrown up against the back wall."Mommy what did i do wrong? Tell me so i can fix it!" I begged as she got closer."You little brat! Do you have ANY idea of what this is?!" She yelled as she held a small piece of the bone in her hand."A-A bone, mommy?" I asked, confused and scared."Yes but what type of bone?" She asked in a teasing manner."I-I don't know. I thought it was a dinosaur bone." I said, getting more terrified as she was a few inches away from me."No. This is a human bone. Want to know whose?" She asked in the same manner and i shook my head quickly. She only smirked and laughed."This bone belonged to you're father. Isn't that great?" She asked and began to laugh.

I screamed when she said that."Daddy is dead? I thought you said he didn't care about me anymore so he left." I said as i felt my fear rising."Mommy i don't understand. Why did you do it? What did he do?" I asked her calmly, trying to calm her down. I had to get away from her. I had to get away! She sighed and nodded, agreeing with me before i got up slowly to not spook her."Mommy why did you kill daddy? What did he do?" I asked again slowly."He left me with an abomination like you!" She yelled and pushed me down again. I hit my head on the wall, my head beginning to bleed.

Mommy was more important than me. I needed to get her calm before i go and mend my wound."Mommy why do you keep me?" I asked. I knew what my punishment would be if i asked this, but i had to ask it. She looked at me with hatred in her eyes and slammed my head into the wall. I flinched but stayed strong."Why?" I said more sternly. She growled and kept slamming my head into the hard border."Because you're nothing! A worthless piece of crap! I should have done this years ago!" She screamed at me. I only smiled and endured my punishment. I saw she was still speaking but i couldn't hear her."I love you. mommy. I love you." I said and coughed up a lot of blood.

She finally stopped and my small form fell to the ground. I painfully looked up at her and smiled."I love you." I said softly as i kept seeing red liquid flow further. She got up and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. I sighed sadly and shakily got up before limping to the closet to get the first aid. I don't remember what happened after that but i heard something weird. It sounded like a weird voice."This one is gone. There's nothing we can do." A male said."D-Daddy?" I asked softly and looked up at him.

"Hey he is alive!" He said happily and began to patch me up swiftly."Daddy?" I asked again and he chuckled."No kid. My name is Martin and you're safe now." He said and i smiled."Thank...you..." I replied before all i saw was black. I never woke up after that and i have remained in a coma since.


End file.
